1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable storage device provided with a terminal enclosure for accommodating a circuit board on which a semiconductor memory device is mounted, and provided with a cover case main body for protecting the terminal enclosure.
2. Background Art
Conventional cover cases for portable storage devices have been used not only for the purpose of protecting electronic parts mounted on a circuit board, but also for providing excellent safety and usability.
One of the conventional portable storage devices is provided with a substrate to which a USB connector head is connected, a lower cover for protecting the substrate from the side of an under surface of the substrate, an upper cover for protecting the substrate from the side of a top surface of the substrate, and a case cover for accommodating the USB connector head. The substrate is sandwiched between the upper cover and the lower cover for accommodation, and these covers are fixed by means of bolts (For example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3086524).
However, the above conventional art, which requires at least two or more parts, as mentioned above, on a front side and a back side, invites complexity in a technique for attaching a substrate to a protection case (the upper cover and the lower cover).
One of the conventional portable storage devices is provided with a substrate having USB terminals at its front, a terminal enclosure for inserting therein the substrate from a front opening to support the substrate, and an end cap (cover case) which is connected to a rear of the terminal enclosure to serve as a handhold at the time the portable storage device is carried or loaded on an external apparatus (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0153595).
In the above conventional art, however, merely inserting the terminal enclosure into the end cap can only provide poor adhesiveness therebetween, resulting in that the terminal enclosure easily comes off from the end cap. Under such circumstances, it has been required to coat a liquid adhesive material inside the end cap or stick a sheet-like adhesive material thereto, then insert the terminal enclosure, and perform drying to increase adhesiveness.
In use of liquid adhesive materials, many factors should be controlled for coating conditions (amount of coating, position of coating, etc.) and curing conditions of the liquid adhesive materials. This causes technical difficulty in achieving fixation between the end cap and the terminal enclosure, which leads to complicated processes and expensive equipment for the processes.
In use of sheet-like adhesive materials, many factors should also be controlled for sheet sizes, sticking conditions (pressure, temperature, time, etc.), and curing conditions of the sheet-like adhesive materials, also causing technical difficulty in achieving fixation between the end cap and the terminal enclosure.
As described above, according to conventional art, there has been a problem that assembling time and manufacturing costs of portable storage devices cannot be reduced.